btsfandomcom-20200222-history
V
V's profile on BTS Official Website |Birth Place =Daegu, South Korea |Height =178 cm (1.78 m) |Weight =62 kg |Blood Type =AB V's profile on BTS Japan Official Fanclub https://bts-official.jp/profile/ |Job =Singer, songwriter, actor |Genre =Dance Pop, Rap, Hip-Hop |Years active =2013–present |Labels =LOEN EntertainmentV listed with a label in LEON Entertainment |Agency =Big Hit Entertainment |Associated acts =BTS Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (as '''Suk Han-sung')'' |Signature = |Website =Official Website BTS Twitter (Shared by members) }} Kim Tae-hyung (김태형) known by his stage name, V''' (뷔) is a South Korean singer, songwriter and actor. He is one of the vocalist and lead dancer of BTS. History Kim Tae-hyung was born on December 30, 1995 in Daegu, South Korea. He is the oldest boy in his family. He has one younger sister named Kim Eon-jin and a younger brother Kim Jeong-gyu. He attended Korea Art School with Jimin and they graduated in 2014. BTS V-Jimin And NU'EST Ren, Graduating From Korea Art School Today He is currently enrolled into Global Cyber University. At first, Taehyung's parents did not allow him to audition. However, he eventually received their permission to audition after asking them again. He was signed by Big Hit Entertainment and joined BTS as the sixth member after Jungkook. His addition to the group was kept a secret until their debut. Everyone was surprised by his teaser pictures, since BTS didn't announce him joining.Get to Know BTS: V 2013–present: BTS On June 13, 2013, V made his debut as a member of BTS on Mnet's M Countdown with the track "No More Dream" from their debut single album, 2 Cool 4 Skool. V was first credited for music composition in The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 when he co-wrote and co-produced the song "Hold Me Tight". He also contributed to writing lyrics for the song "Fun Boyz", co-composed by fellow member Suga. For the song "Run", V's melody was used with Jungkook's original lyrics for the next album The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2. He then did the same for a solo single called "Stigma" from the album Wings, which charted at 26 on the Gaon Music Chart and 10 on the Billboard World Digital Singles Chart. V has also released, unofficially, a cover of "Hug Me" with fellow BTS bandmate, J-Hope, as well as a cover of "Someone Like You" by Adele. In October 2018, he was awarded the fifth-class Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit by the President of South Korea along with other members of the group. 2016-Present: Solo Activities He made his debut as actor in a historical drama entitled Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth as a supporting role. Update: BTS Member V Confirmed to Join Park Seo Joon and Go Ara in Historical Drama On June 8, 2017, he released the self-produced song "4 O'CLOCK" which features fellow BTS member RM, to celebrate BTS’ fourth anniversary. Discography See also: BTS Discography OSTs * It’s Definitely You from "Hwarang OST Part 2" (with Jin) (2017) Unofficial songs See also: BTS Unofficial songs * 4 O'CLOCK (네시) (with RM) (2017) Filmography Television series Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Awards and nominations Trivia *His nicknames are: TaeTae, Blank Tae *He is years old in the US age and years old in the Korean age. *His zodiac sign is Capricorn *Taehyung's favourite number is 10 *He loves bright weather *V's favourite season is Fall *Taehyung's favourite colours are black, white, green and grey. *His favourite foods are: any type of meat and Japchae. *Before he received his stage name, he had the choice of picking either Six, Lex, or V, and he chose V, because it stands for victory *He used to play the saxophone, since his dad said that a singer should play at least one instrument *V's favourite subject in school is Music *He speaks Korean, English and Japanese. He also said that he's learning Mandarin *He and Jimin used to be classmates in high school *V's role model is his dad who takes care of V and his siblings and listens to everything they say. *If he wasn't a performer he would be a saxophonist or a farmer. *He had a pet dog named SoonShim. * He loves Panda Express. * He ranked 1st place in "The Most Handsome Faces of 2017". * V got a new adorable puppy named Yeontan/큰탄 in early 2018. * He is very sociable and he has a lot of friends who are also idols. Some example are: Baekhyun (EXO), Park Bo Gum (who supported him before he became successful) and more. * People used to say he has 4D, called him 'alien', but Taehyung doesn't like it. *Taehyung used to post pictures with his signature name '''Vante, a combination of V''' his stage name and '''Ante from his favourite photograher Ante Badzim. *V's voice is most distinguishable from other members for its deep, husky vocal range. *He almost debuted as a rapper in BTS rather than a vocalist. *He is known to BTS Armys for having a completely different person onstage compared to being offstage. *He can speak fluent Korean and Japanese, as well as basic English. *His favorite items are his computer, clothes, shoes, accessories, and anything unique. *When V's teaser image was released, 5 fan clubs were created. *He has his driver's license. *He is the pickiest eater out of all of the members. *He is known for his love of classical and jazz music. *When he has concerns, he shares them with Jimin and Jin. *His favorite clothing brand is Gucci. *He has been named the most fashionable in the group. *He has an interest in the visual arts, including photography and painting. *His mottos include: "Live life cooly as much as you can," and "Since life happens only once, waking up at ease in the morning and working to your best ability is the best thing you can do." *He likes amusement parks. *He is ambidextrous. *His family has been hit with poverty before. *His three requirements for happiness are family, health, and honor. *He says that his ideal date includes going to an amusement park or a nearby nature park. *His favorite type of skinship is holding hands. *He has a bad habit of biting his nails. *He likes to search for obscure good songs in his free time. *He likes to watch anime. *He loves playing the saxophone. *He describes himself as a monkey. *If he had a superpower, it would be to talk to cars. *He hates wearing shoes. *He stated that he wants to marry his first love. His ideal type is someone who takes care of him and does a lot of aegyo. He wants someone who is charming and wears chic clothing and wide pants. *He is afraid of heights. *His Spotify playlist is titled: V's Join Me. *V likes the painting 'Starry Night' by Van Gogh. He has a picture of it hanging in his dorm room as well a phone case of it. *V has the most pets of all the members (3 dogs and 2 cats). *V mentioned when he was younger, he went to the zoo and got spit on by a chimpanzee. *V's BT21 character is a red anthropomorphic heart named Tata. They wear a blue onesie with yellow polka-dots. *V loves dogs a lot. *V's favorite singer is John Legend. *V's favorite hair color is red. (Buzzfeed Puppy interview 2018) *He became part of the dance lineup when they started preparing for their Love Yourself: Tear comeback. *V came up with the infamous saying "I Purple You". This phrase, as well as the color purple itself, has great significance and has become a trademark for BTS/ARMY. Purple is seen as a color that indicates long-lasting trust, love, and affection. This phrase is BTS' way of showing their love and trust for ARMY. *In 2017, he was in a television series called Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth. *He is close friends with Park Seo Joon and Park Hyung Sik as they all three starred in a South Korean television series . *He ranked 1st place in “Most Handsome Men in the World 2018”. *He ranked 1st place in 100 Most Handsome Men of 2018. *V’s favorite items are: his computer, big dolls, clothes, shoes, accessories, and anything unique. *Kim Taehyung has one single eyelid and one double eyelid. *He clenches his teeth while he sleeps. *He can only drink one glass of beer before he gets drunk. *He doesn’t like coffee, but loves hot cocoa. *Taehyung can dance in high heels (Star King 151605) *V has a habit of collecting ties. (DNA Comeback Show) *According to Yahoo Taiwan poll, V is the most popular BTS member in Taiwan. *V likes amusement parks. He especially likes the gyro drop, gyro swing and roller coasters. *V can climb a tree but he can’t get back down. Family Tree Pets Yeontan V's Pet.jpg| Yeontan (연탄) 2017–present|link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Yeontan download (4).jpg References Gallery Category:Members Category:BTS Category:Maknae Line Category:Vocal Line Category:V Category:Kim Category:1995 Category:95 Category:Dance Line